The Hunted
by timelord726
Summary: Archer and the crew of the Enterprise receive a strange visitor: a mysterious alien, calling himself Tosk, on the run from a hunt.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Captain," Sub-Commander T'Pol said.  
Captain Jonathan Archer looked up from the viewscreen, towards his Vulcan science officer.  
"What is it, T'Pol?" he asked.  
"I'm reading a one-man craft, passing close by. I don't believe they've detected us, or if they have, they aren't reacting to our presence."  
"Are they showing any hostile intent?"  
"Doubtful. They have two relatively primitive phased energy cannons, not armed. The vessel looks to be armed only for defensive purposes."  
"Put their vessel on screen," Archer said. On the viewer, the primitive yet efficient vessel appeared. "Hoshi, open a channel to their vessel."  
Ensign Hoshi Sato's hands fluttered across her communications console quickly but delicately. A computerized chirp sounded, indicating an open communications channel to the other vessel. "Go ahead, Captain."  
"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. We're from the planet Earth." The greeting was familiar to Archer, as he repeated a similar version of it to nearly every ship they encountered.  
There was a pause. "I am Tosk."  
The voice sounded young and innocent, yet also experienced. It sounded friendly enough.  
"Is that the name of your species, or is it your own personal designation?" Archer wondered.  
"I am Tosk," the creature said after another brief pause. He sounded curious and slightly confused.  
Archer moved on to another topic. "We're on a mission of peaceful exploration. What about you? What brings you to this sector?"  
"I am on the Hunt," Tosk replied simply.  
"The hunt? And what, may I ask, are you hunting?"  
"I am not hunting. I am Hunted."  
"You're the one being hunted? By who?"  
Tosk did not reply.  
"Can we assist you?" Archer wanted to know.  
"Your assistance is not required," Tosk stated calmly. A chirp signaled that the channel was closed.  
"He cut communications, sir," Hoshi said.  
"Obviously he does not wish to share any more information with us than he already has," T'Pol said.  
"I don't like the sound of this 'hunt' of his. Are there any other vessels in the area?" Archer asked.  
"There are none at the moment," T'Pol replied. "However, there is a nebula bearing 157 mark 29 that is interfering with sensor readings from that direction. A ship could pass through that disturbance without suffering any damage, and they would not be able to be detected until they were on top of us."  
"Is the nebula in visual range?" Archer asked.  
"Yes, sir," T'Pol said. "Putting it on screen."  
On the ship's main viewer, the image of Tosk's vessel changed to a swirling purple cloud. It was a standard metreon nebula. Nothing out of the ordinary, but they have been known to interfere with sensor technology.  
"I'm not going to take any chances. Mr. Reed, place the ship on Tactical Alert until further notice. T'Pol, notify me the moment any other ships enter this region. For now, I want to keep an eye on Tosk."  
Lights across the bridge either dimmed or shut off entirely, being replaced with subtle red lights that glowed from behind consoles and workstations. Consoles immediately changed from their normal operating mode to their designated tactical function. On the main viewer, the metreon nebula returned to its former image of Tosk's vessel.  
"T'Pol, can you match what information we've gathered so far about Tosk to anything that might correspond in the Vulcan database?" Archer needed to know what he was up against, and what he may be facing later.  
T'Pol was already prepared for the question. "I've found nothing that corresponds either to Tosk, or the hunt he seems preoccupied with."  
"Understood," Archer replied.  
At that moment, the turbolift door slid open, revealing Commander Tucker. The chief engineer moved towards his station.  
"Trip," Archer needed to explain what had happened.  
"Cap'n? What's going on?" the engineer said, stopping in front of Archer.  
Archer began to explain what was going on, from the discovery of Tosk's vessel, to the hunt that Tosk seemed so interested in pursuing, and finally the possibility of potentially dangerous vessels entering the system.  
"So now we're keepin' track of this Tosk fella, waitin' for more ships to arrive?" Trip began to process the information he had just been fed.  
"That's right," Archer confirmed. "Take your station."  
Trip did as he was told, and took control of the engineering console.  
"Captain," T'Pol said, a sense of urgency in her voice. "Tosk's vessel is increasing speed. He's heading towards the fourth planet in this system."  
"Is there any discernable cause for his sudden change in course and speed?" Archer feared the worst.  
"It would appear-" T'Pol began.  
"Three of them, sir," Reed interjected. "Three unidentifiable vessels moving in. They're headed straight for Tosk."  
"T'Pol?" Archer got up from his command chair, and moved towards T'Pol. He needed more information.  
"The new vessels are similar in design and construction to Tosk's vessel. They may or may not have been constructed by the same race. They do appear to be approximately five times the size of Tosk's one-man vessel, and they have plotted a course to intercept Tosk."  
"Biosigns?" Archer asked.  
"I'm reading three on the first vessel, two on the others."  
"Have they seen us yet?"  
"No. Like Tosk, they appear to be uninterested in us."  
"How long until they intercept Tosk?"  
"I would say thirty-seven minutes, present speed."  
"Captain," Mayweather said. The helmsman turned to face Archer. "It doesn't sound unreasonable that these are the people hunting Tosk."  
"It's certainly beginning to look that way," Archer said. He sat back down in his chair. "Travis, I want you to lay in a course parallel to Tosk's ship. Don't take us any closer than fifty kilometers."  
"Aye, sir," Mayweather replied. The ship began to move. On the viewscreen, Tosk's magnified ship began to grow larger still, as Enterprise moved to intercept the vessel.  
"Captain, we are approaching the fourth planet," T'Pol noted.  
"Zoom in a bit closer on Tosk's ship," Archer replied.  
On the screen, the image of Tosk's ship became even larger.  
"Sir," Reed said. "If he doesn't slow down, he's going to enter the atmosphere of the planet."  
"Maintain course and speed, Travis," Archer replied, staying focused.  
Suddenly, Tosk's ship exploded in a brilliant flash of light and color, dying down as quickly as it appeared.  
"What the hell?" Archer's jaw dropped.  
"Captain," T'Pol said. "I do not believe that Tosk is dead."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"The other vessels are still pursuing. In fact, they have increased speed."  
"And we'll do the same. Travis, put us in a close orbit of that planet."  
"Aye, sir," Mayweather nodded, pressing the appropriate controls.  
"Trip," Archer looked toward his engineer. "Prep Shuttlepod One for launch as soon as you can."  
"Shuttlepod One'll be ready to go as soon as you are, sir." "Good," Archer continued. "I'm going to need security, Malcolm, and we may need a medic, so we'll take Phlox, too. Trip, Travis, and T'Pol, I want you to come along as well. We don't know how much ground we'll need to cover."  
Archer looked around the bridge, at everyone he had selected to join him to the planet surface. They each nodded as they met his gaze.  
"Team," Captain Archer said. "To the launch bay." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Docking clamps released," Ensign Verona's voice came through the comm. "You're good to go, Captain."  
"Acknowledged, Enterprise," Archer nodded as he told Mayweather to activate the shuttle's thruster system, very familiar with the standard protocol that applied whenever a shuttle departed the ship. "Maintain orbit while we're gone, and keep us informed of any changes that go on up there."  
"Will do, sir. Good hunting."  
The shuttle took off, speeding away from Enterprise and moving towards the planet. Archer watched as the planet-mostly covered with lush forests-got bigger as he looked out through the shuttle's main viewport.  
"When will we be landing?" Archer asked Mayweather.  
"I'd say about four minutes," Mayweather replied.  
"Where's the landing site?"  
"Right here," Mayweather said, pointing to a diagram. "T'Pol thinks she found a transporter signal, meaning Tosk probably beamed from his ship to this location. Tosk is definitely no further than a kilometer from this site." Archer turned around in his seat and faced the rest of the team. "Our mission is simple. We're going to split up into teams of two: Trip and Malcolm will comprise team two, Travis and Phlox will make up team three, and T'Pol will accompany me in team one. Is that clear?"  
Everyone responded affirmatively.  
"Good. We'll take the area south of the shuttlepod. I want team two to scout the area northwest, and team three to take the area east. We've got thirty minutes. If we can't find Tosk by then, we're going to return to the shuttlepod, regardless of any extenuating circumstances we may face. Is that clear?"  
Again, the team responded, indicating that they understood what they were to do once they arrived.  
"Travis?"  
"We're arriving now, Captain," Travis replied.  
"Everyone, check your equipment," Reed said.  
Everyone began to check all the equipment they would need, including phase pistols, handheld scanners, communicators, flashlights, and homing beacons. As everyone nodded, their equipment satisfactory, the shuttle set down.  
  
* * * * *  
  
T'Pol examined her scanner. All that she could detect were five homing beacons-the ones belonging to team two and three. So far, there was no sign of Tosk. Just before she left for the mission, she had uploaded Tosk's bioscan to her scanner from the analysis she had made earlier of both him and his vessel.  
"Captain, I'm not detecting any sign of Tosk or any debris from his vessel," T'Pol said. "In addition, we are already approximately three- quarters of a kilometer from the shuttlepod."  
"Are you saying we should go back?" Archer valued input from his science officer, but he didn't always agree with it.  
"I am saying that I do not believe that we will find Tosk by venturing further south of the shuttlepod than we already have."  
"So you're saying we should go back."  
"I believe it is the logical thing to do."  
"Maybe so. Let me check in with the others," Archer said, pulling out his communicator and flipping it open. "Teams two and three, report in."  
"This is team two," Reed's voice came through. "We've found nothing, and we've already moved outside the one kilometer range."  
"Team three here, sir," Mayweather's voice replied. "Same here."  
"Phlox," Archer said.  
"Phlox here, Captain," the doctor said. "Go ahead."  
"You've seen Tosk's bioscan, correct?"  
"That's right, sir. He has a fascinating physiology."  
"Is it possible that he has some sort of internal camouflage?"  
"Actually, sir, I've been worried about something similar myself."  
"So, in other words, if he doesn't want to be found, he's not going to be."  
"That's only speculation, Captain, but it's certainly possible."  
"Thank you, Doctor. Both teams, we've been out here for over twenty minutes. Stay out for five minutes more, then start to head back to the shuttle."  
"Understood, sir," came Reed's voice.  
"Got it, sir," Mayweather said. "Team three out."  
Archer adjusted his communicator to hail the ship. "Archer to Enterprise."  
"Enterprise, Sato here," Hoshi's voice reached the captain.  
"Hoshi, what's the status of the other vessels?"  
"They're going to enter orbit in six minutes, Captain."  
"That doesn't give us much time. We should be able to finish up by then."  
"Wait. Captain, they've increased speed. It looks like the two smaller ships are planning on entering the atmosphere. They're definitely equipped to handle it. Captain! They're transporting people to your location!"  
"Archer out," he said quickly, readjusting his communicator again. "Teams, this is a mission abort, I repeat, this is a mission abort! The aliens are transporting people to our locations, return to the shuttlepod immediately!"  
Archer closed his communicator, quickly looking over at T'Pol. "T'Pol, the shuttlepod! Now!"  
The two began to run as quickly as they could to return to the shuttlepod. Archer began to fall behind T'Pol, who was apparently in better physical condition. Suddenly, he tripped over a tree root precariously lying on the ground. Archer fell to the ground, his face buried in the dirt, blood starting to trickle from the side of his mouth. T'Pol turned around quickly, helping Archer up from the dirt. He thanked her quickly, as they both began to keep moving. They realized it was unlikely they would be able to get back to the shuttlepod in time. Archer also wondered how the other teams were doing.  
"T'Pol," Archer choked and coughed, trying to clear dirt from his throat. "How much longer until we reach the shuttlepod?"  
T'Pol quickly opened and checked her scanner, replacing it just as quickly after she had found the shuttlepod on her scanner. "Captain, I am detecting the shuttlepod one-quarter of a kilometer from here. I'm also reading two biosigns there. One human, one Denobulan."  
Archer realized that this meant team three had returned successfully, both Ensign Mayweather and Doctor Phlox.  
"Come on," Archer replied, wiping the blood from his mouth. "We've got to keep moving or there's no way we'll make it."  
Archer and T'Pol kept running, and eventually they reached the shuttlepod. Both Mayweather and Phlox were waiting there, as predicted. Without warning, they saw a bright light come from about half a kilometer northwest of the shuttle's landing site. That would be where team two was to scout, Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker. The bright light remained only a second before it was gone again.  
"I don't like the look of that, Captain," Mayweather said.  
"Neither do I," the captain responded, flipping open his communicator. "Archer to Tucker. Trip, respond please."  
There was no response.  
"Archer to Reed. Malcolm, are you there?"  
Again, no response.  
"Captain," T'Pol grabbed Archer by the shoulders.  
"What is it?" Archer seemed somewhat dazed, but only for a moment.  
"We've got to get into the shuttle. We can find team two from Enterprise!"  
Archer hesitated. He hated to leave two of his crewmembers on this planet, especially being as valuable as his chief engineer and tactical officer, but T'Pol seemed intent that it would be better to return to Enterprise.  
"You're right, of course," Archer replied. "I'd hate to run into these 'hunters' or whoever they are. Let's go."  
Everyone quickly entered the shuttlepod, Mayweather reaching for the aft thruster control. The shuttlepod began to lift off the ground and return to Enterprise. Archer opened a channel.  
"Enterprise, Sato here," said Hoshi from the ship.  
"Hoshi," Archer said, very tensely. "We have a problem." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Archer stood in the briefing room along with what senior staff he had left. This included T'Pol, Mayweather, Hoshi, and Phlox. Everyone had lost a lot of sleep over the last thirty-six hours, and their faces showed it, with the obvious exception of T'Pol. The senior staff knew that Vulcans could function for prolonged periods of several days without sleep, under the right circumstances.  
"T'Pol," Archer began. "I take it you've finished scanning the planet."  
"That's correct," T'Pol said as she moved towards the tactical display on the side of the room. "I have scanned the entire planet, divided into hemispheres for more detailed readings. I have also used every scanning technique that I am aware of. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed are not on the planet."  
"What about on the other ships? Could the hunters have them?" Mayweather chimed in.  
"I thought the same thing," Archer replied. "T'Pol, I understand you're having difficulty penetrating their hull with sensors."  
"Yes. Their hull is made of a composite alloy that I have never seen before. I can obtain detailed scans of the exteriors of their vessels, but I cannot penetrate through to the inside."  
"Can't we ask them?" Phlox added.  
"Unlikely," T'Pol murmured.  
"She's right," Archer finished. "If they don't have our officers, they'll say no. If they do have our officers, what's keeping them from still saying no?"  
"We could try anyway," Mayweather concluded.  
"I agree, Captain," Hoshi said. "We're at an impasse here. It might be the only thing we can do, for now at least."  
"Until any further developments, I agree," the captain said thoughtfully. "Dismissed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hoshi, hail the lead ship out there," Archer said.  
"Aye, sir," Hoshi responded, pressing various controls. "You're on."  
"My name is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise. We were down on the planet when two of our officers seemed to have disappeared. Do you know anything about where these two men could be?"  
There was a pause. "What were you doing on the planet?"  
Archer hesitated. "We were looking for an alien being known to us as Tosk. We thought he might be in danger, so we decided to help him."  
Another brief silence. "Tosk did not ask for your assistance."  
Archer decided to move on. "Can you help us locate our officers?"  
"Your officers are in our custody. They were found interfering with the Hunt. This cannot be allowed to happen. Your men have been transferred to our third vessel. It is waiting at the edge of this system, near the Elarian Nebula. You are ordered to proceed there, collect your officers, and exit this system."  
Archer looked at Hoshi, signaling for her to place the transmission on hold. She did so. Archer then looked at T'Pol.  
"Confirmed," T'Pol said. "The third vessel is waiting at the nebula."  
"What do you think, T'Pol? Is his offer genuine?"  
"This species is difficult to read. He definitely wants us to leave the system, so I would assume that he would be ready to return our officers to us if it means we will leave them to their business with Tosk."  
"I don't like leaving this Tosk in their hands. Hoshi."  
On his cue, Hoshi reopened the channel.  
"We have decided to accept your offer. Can we have your word that Tosk will not be harmed?"  
"Do not interfere," the alien said, suddenly forceful. Then calmly again, "you do not understand our customs. You are forgiven this time, but if you interfere again, we will be forced to take action. Claim your officers and be gone from this system, and do not return."  
Hoshi examined her panel. "He's closed the channel, sir."  
"I guess that means we're not welcome," Archer said. "Travis, plot a course to the third alien vessel at the nebula. Engage at full impulse."  
"Aye, sir," Mayweather replied. "Full impulse."  
"Captain," T'Pol said. "I'm reading a power surge in the transporter system. Something's beaming aboard."  
"Shut down the system," Archer replied.  
"I can't, it's too late."  
Archer touched a panel on his chair. "Archer to security, meet me at the transporter immediately. Travis, come with me."  
Archer walked to the hatch at the back of the bridge and opened it. He pulled out two phase pistols, tossing one to Mayweather. The two entered the turbolift and rode down to the transporter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Security had already arrived by the time Archer and Mayweather had gotten there. "Status," Archer said.  
"Nothing, sir," a junior security officer said. "We arrived about a minute ago, and we haven't seen anything. I checked the transport logs and all I found was a power surge. No evidence that anything actually beamed aboard."  
Archer remembered what Phlox had theorized about Tosk being able to camouflage himself. He touched a communications panel on the wall.  
"Archer to Phlox."  
"Phlox here, Captain."  
"Doctor, we may have an intruder on board, and it looks to be Tosk. That is, if he can camouflage like you think he can. Have T'Pol meet me in sickbay."  
"Understood, Captain. Phlox out."  
Archer told Travis to head back to the bridge, and told the security officer where he was going, then began to head for sickbay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, Captain," Phlox smiled. "Come in."  
T'Pol was waiting for Archer to arrive, standing next to Doctor Phlox with her hands behind her back. She walked towards Captain Archer.  
"I've given Doctor Phlox all the information I have on Tosk," she said. "He believes he's come up with a solution."  
"Actually, Captain, the solution is quite simple, yet it should work very effectively," Phlox added. "Infrared light."  
"What do you mean?" Archer asked, slightly puzzled.  
"I believe that while the creature is exposed to infrared light, he will be visible to the naked eye."  
"Well, that makes things substantially easier. How do you recommend that we expose Tosk to infrared light?"  
"The way I see it, you have a few options. You could modify some flashlights, or, if you have time on your hands, you could modify all the lights in the corridors and in every room on the ship to emit infrared light rather than that boring old white light."  
"I think I'll go with the first option, unless we find an easy way to change all the lights on the ship to emit infrared light and then be able to change them back again once we were done."  
"Actually, Captain," Phlox chuckled. "I wouldn't mind working in infrared light. I find the red quite soothing."  
Archer hesitated. He never did quite understand Phlox's Denobulan sense of humor. "Thank you, Doctor. Is that all?"  
"I believe so, Captain. I'll keep you informed."  
"Very well. T'Pol, come with me."  
The two left sickbay and began to walk to engineering to start modifying flashlights. Suddenly, the ship shook violently, as lights in the corridors began to dim or turn off. Archer ran towards the panel nearest him, and pressed the communications button. "Archer to bridge!"  
"Mayweather here, sir. It's the aliens. I think they've detected Tosk on board. They've started to open fire, and they're targeting all critical systems. Warp drive, impulse engines, phase cannons, torpedo launchers-they're all going down, sir."  
"Issue a Tactical Alert. All crew to battlestations." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Archer and T'Pol exited the turbolift. Archer sat in his command chair in the center of the bridge, while T'Pol moved to her science station. They looked at the main viewer and saw two of the alien cruisers directly in front of Enterprise.  
"Status report," Archer demanded.  
T'Pol hesitated for a moment, gathering readings. "They seem to have broken off their attack, for now at least. Impulse engines have sustained minor damage, but the warp drive system is completely offline. In addition to that, phase cannon two has been taken offline, while one and three have taken minor damage. Fortunately, the torpedo system is still fully functional. Mr. Reed's new photon torpedoes should do nicely if we need them."  
"If," Archer repeated. "Hail the lead ship, Hoshi."  
"I've been trying, Captain," Hoshi replied. "No response."  
"Captain," T'Pol said quickly. "I'm reading transporter signatures across the ship. I'm reading one on every deck except this one."  
"Deploy security teams to every deck immediately," Archer reacted instantly. "Fortify the bridge and engineering. And find Tosk! He's proving to be more trouble than he's worth."  
"Right away, Captain," T'Pol set to work.  
"Hoshi," Archer snapped. "Are you having any luck hailing either of the alien vessels?"  
"Not yet, sir," Hoshi replied.  
"Transmit the following on a wide-band subspace frequency and repeat it: This is Captain Archer of Enterprise. We have no desire to participate in your 'hunt' any longer. Please allow us to leave this system at once."  
"Transmitting, Captain," Hoshi sent the message.  
Archer began to pace back and forth across the bridge. He wondered how he would be able to get Tosk off his ship while the aliens were here. Suddenly, the communications panel on his chair went off.  
"Security to Captain Archer," a young man's voice came through.  
"Archer here," the captain replied. "Go ahead."  
"Captain, the aliens have some sort of shielding against our energy weapons. They're wearing a sort of armband, and they're able to block our shots with it. However, if we can get off a shot without them blocking it with their armbands, we are able to neutralize them."  
"Good. Stay in groups of three, and keep me informed. Remember, only attack for defensive purposes. Good luck down there. Archer out."  
"Captain," Hoshi said.  
"Please tell me you have good news."  
"I'm receiving an automated reply from the lead vessel telling us to stand by. I don't think there's anyone aboard those ships."  
"T'Pol, can you confirm that?"  
T'Pol looked up. "No. As I said before, the composite alloy in their hull prevents me from obtaining any interior scans of the vessel."  
"What if we got closer?"  
"I doubt if it would make any difference."  
"There's got to be something we can do."  
"I believe we are doing all we can."  
"Well, I don't," Archer barked, then took a deep breath. "Sorry."  
"No need to apologize. I want Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed back as much as you do, Captain."  
"I know, I know."  
Archer returned to his chair, and began to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
T'Pol looked at the chronometer on her station. It was 1829 hours. That meant it had been eighteen minutes since the aliens had first boarded Enterprise-reports had come in on and off from security-and nine minutes since Captain Archer had gone to his ready room.  
"Security to bridge," a voice came.  
"Bridge, T'Pol here."  
"Sub-Commander, the troops are pulling back! Tosk used our transporter system to beam over to the alien vessel."  
"How was he able to beam through their hull? Our transporters aren't equipped to beam through something like that."  
"I don't know. He made some modifications to the targeting sensors and main emitters, but as far as I can tell, they've deactivated themselves now."  
"Sub-Commander," Mayweather interrupted. "The second alien vessel is breaking off. They're going to high impulse and leaving the system!"  
The security officer continued. "Sub-Commander, one of the aliens said something to the effect of 'the hunt continues,' then beamed back to his ship."  
"That would seem to fit what we've seen so far," T'Pol said, pausing briefly to check the ship's internal sensors. "There are no more aliens on board the ship. They've all beamed back to their main vessel."  
A moment later, the door to the captain's ready room slid open, revealing a wide-eyed Archer. He approached T'Pol. "Status."  
"The aliens are returning to their ship. Tosk was somehow able to transport himself to one of the alien vessels and is now escaping. The aliens exclaimed that the hunt would continue, then began to beam away."  
"It's about time. Keep track of Tosk's movements. While I hope that he's able to get out of the system safely, I'm not about to interfere again."  
"Acknowledged, Captain."  
"Travis, set a course for the third ship at the edge of the system. We've got to retrieve Trip and Malcolm before they get too caught up in their hunt to bother returning them to us. Let's hope they're still in one piece. Best possible speed, Mr. Mayweather."  
"Aye, sir," Mayweather said, laying in the course and engaging.  
"Hoshi," Archer turned to his communications officer. "Hail the third vessel, tell them to prepare to return our officers."  
"Aye, sir," Hoshi replied, keying in the message. "They say they will wait for five minutes before they must join the other vessels in the hunt."  
"That should be more than enough time. Travis?"  
"Yes, sir," Travis checked the readout. "We'll be arriving at the ship in about a minute and a half."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Commander Tucker had been in the alien holding cell for what felt like three hours. He and Lieutenant Reed paced back and forth in the small cell, each beginning to feel hungry.  
"When do you think the captain's going to arrive?" Reed asked.  
"I'm sure he's got one of his ingenious plans to bail us outta here," Trip replied. "You haven't known him as long as I have. I bet he's already put his plan into motion, too. They're probably on their way to pick us up right now."  
Reed chuckled. "I doubt it. The aliens are probably giving him trouble."  
"No, no. You just watch. I bet you tonight's dinner that we'll be out of here in time to eat it."  
Reed laughed again to himself. "You're quite sure of yourself. You're on. Go ahead, prove me wrong."  
Seemingly on cue, one of the aliens approached the cell. Trip looked over at Reed, smiling. "See that?"  
"You don't know what he's here for. Maybe it's supper time."  
"Your captain has come to take you back to your ship," the alien said dryly. "You will be escorted to the transport bay."  
Trip laughed softly at Reed. "See you in the mess hall at 2100 hours. Hope you like pan-fried catfish."  
Reed laughed.  
"Move!" the alien barked.  
"Alright, alright, we're going," Trip said, still chuckling. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Captain's starlog, February 19, 2153. Security forces were able to  
hold back the aliens long enough for Tosk to get off the ship. He  
extensively modified our transporter system with several gadgets that  
seem to have deactivated themselves now, meaning we won't be able to  
use them to enhance our own transporter. Tosk was able to beam from  
this ship over to one of the aliens, and commandeer it. I'm pleased  
to report that Tosk was able to elude the mysterious hunters and exit  
the system safely. I can only guess where he'll go from here, but I  
hope he gives the hunters a run for their money. We were able to  
retrieve Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed. The alien ship was  
relatively cooperative in returning them to us, although they seemed  
both annoyed and hurried. Both men have sustained no serious injuries  
and were apparently well-treated if a bit ignored during their stay  
with the aliens. All I can say is that I hope our crew doesn't have  
to get wound up in this peculiar hunt of theirs for a long time to  
come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"And then they just said the hunt would continue, then started to transport back to their ship," Archer said, thoroughly enjoying his pan- fried catfish. It was his idea to invite both Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed to the captain's mess for a late night meal. Trip had told him about the bet he made with Lieutenant Reed concerning their safe return to Enterprise, and Archer had indulged them. He even decided to have some pan-fried catfish himself. Chef was quite good at making it, since it was Trip's favorite food.  
"Our stay with the aliens was pretty boring," Reed said, consuming small bites of his catfish at a time.  
"Yeah," Trip said, chewing his food. "They locked us in a cell and didn't say anything to us for however long it was."  
Reed sipped at his drink. "Even though I lost the bet, I do appreciate the timely rescue, Captain."  
Archer laughed softly. "Not at all. Oh, Phlox wanted to look you over, make sure you didn't sustain any injuries, but I told him it could wait until morning. He also wanted to shove you into decon, but I told him that it was unnecessary. I thought I'd spare you the pain and suffering of decon."  
"Thanks, Cap'n," Trip laughed. "I wasn't looking forward to a trip through the decon chamber when I got back."  
Archer and Reed chuckled to themselves. Both men agreed that one time through the infamous decon chamber was more than enough for them.  
Archer began to cut up the rest of the food on his plate. "Starfleet has given us new orders. I just spoke with Admiral Forrest an hour ago." "Oh yeah?" asked Trip. "Where are we off to this time?" "They've asked us to evacuate a group of Denobulan geologists from an outlying world that's suffering from political changes. It's just fallen under military rule. The geologists are no longer safe, so we're getting them out." "Where are the geologists? On the planet, I mean."  
"Located deep underground. We're going to have to do some rock climbing to get to them. You up for it?"  
Trip laughed. "Really? Well yeah, sure, I'll go."  
"I'll go down, too, Captain," Reed added. "If it's alright with you."  
"Sure thing," Archer said. "We'll get you two and Travis to go down."  
"Phlox should be glad to spend some time with more of his own kind," Reed said. "Being able to communicate with members of his own species again. He probably hasn't had contact with any Denobulans for a while, with the exception of a visit from one of his wives five months ago."  
Archer laughed quietly, still not quite able to wrap his mind around the fact that every Denobulan male had three wives, and each of them had another three husbands. "Yes, I would hope Phlox would enjoy the company."  
Trip finished the last of his meal, savoring his final bite of the pan-fried catfish. Shortly after, both Archer and Reed did the same.  
"We probably should get some rest," Archer said. "We've got to head off to that planet first thing tomorrow morning."  
Reed began to get up, but Trip stopped him.  
"One final toast," he said, filling everyone's glass. "To the crew of the starship Enterprise. The finest crew in all of Starfleet."  
"I think you've had too much," Archer snickered. "But I'll drink to it."  
Archer and Reed raised their glasses. "To the crew of the Enterprise."  
The group then departed to their quarters to get some sleep, eager to see where their next adventure would take them. 


End file.
